The Letter
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: Mary writes a letter addressed to Tom and this latter can explain a lot of things. But why she writes a letter to him? probably an ooc story. CHARACTER DEATH.


**Hello, my friends, i´m here to present you, my new story, wich have acction in the upcoming season 4.**

**This, is my secound story in the Downton section of the site and i hope you enjoy it very much. Hovewer, I hope none of this happens during the season in question.**

**Anyway, this time, I will not give any explanation, everything will be explained during the reading, but I must say that the characters are perhaps a bit non-standard. And, as English is my 2th lenguage, ****this story, perhaps some minor spelling mistakes, although I have corrected most of them.**

**Have a nice evening and good reading for everyone.**

* * *

**THE LETTER**

Whiting all that snow, the young widower Tom Edward Branson, watched perplexed, sad, shocked and speechless, the scene before him. At the middle of the crowd, Lady Cora was static, pale, and erect, like a wax figure. By her side, Lord Robert stood still, with a grim look on his face. And Edith was a mix of her parent's expressions.

The reason for this entire peculiar scene was just one, a pretty shocking one anyway. Two nights ago, death has taken another resident of Downton Abbey; however, the resident in question had not suffered an accident, or died in childbirth, but, taken her own life in surprising ways. ''oh God Mary, why did you do that?' he whispered. In his mind, still remained fresh, the images from the previous day, when the kindly maid Hanna, in the early hours of that morning, ran through the castle corridors, desperate, screaming that Lady Mary was dead. After that, the whole house, turned into a mess. Dr. Clarkson, was called in a hurry, in order not only give more details about Mary´s sudden death, but examine Lady Cora, who, after seeing her oldest daughter, lying lifeless on her bed, went into a shock, and later in a catatonic state.

The thing was, that since her beloved Matthew had passed away due a car accident a few months ago, the young widow, became sad, depressed, a shadow of her former self and nobody, neither her baby George, managed to cheer her up.

So, that night, hidden from everyone, she went to the kitchen and stole a simple dinner knife, then, after the dinner, she excuse herself, went alone to her chambers, where she took her own life '' O happy dagger!'' she whispered ''This is thy sheath; there rust and let me die.'' And then, she dies.

Returning from the funeral, Tom notices how quietly Downton seems. Once setting foot at home, each resident, went to do their duties; Lord Robert went to the library, Lady Cora was carried to her room, Edith, took the car and went to see her editor and Tom, decided to spend time in the nursery with Sybbie and George, the two small cousins, played happily with each other, without even understanding the curse that had fall upon then.

''Sybbie, my darling, we need to stay here for George, his mommy and daddy is in heaven, with your mommy…'' he kisses the girl´s head and make funny sounds and movements with his hand, to distract his nephew.

That night, no one, decides to get down to dinner at the dinner room, such was the sorrow and remorse that they were feeling. Thus, Tom and what remained of the Crawley family, preferred to just snack on their own chambers.

After the snack and after kissing his daughter good night, Tom went to his bedroom, in order to get some sleep, when something catches his attention. At his bedside table, leaning relying on a picture frame, lay a brown envelope, addressed to him, actually, in the envelope, was writing, in a very girlish handwritten ''_To My Dearest Brother-In-Low…''_ confuse, Tom decided to sit in his arm-hair and start reading.'' _Dear Tom, when you read this letter, it means that I will not be part of this world….'' _

As Tom read the letter, he felt increasingly upset. In that letter, Mary explained the reason for her actions and asked Tom, something unexpected.

So, in the next morning, he asks Mr. Carson to phone the Dowager Violet and after the midday supper, he brings George and Sibbye to the library and ask every ne, to meet him there.

''what's the matter, Tom? Why you bring the children here?'' ask Lord Robert

''and more important, why you need our presence?'' ask Dowager Violet

''I'm Sorry, Lord Crawley, I know it isn't a good time, but I want to show you, this letter I received, here.'' He took the letter from the pocket and delivers it to Lord Robert.

''is from Mary.'' Lady Edith exclaimed tearfully

''why Mary would write you a letter, Tom?'' ask Lady Cora intrigued.

''did you mind if I read it out loud?'' ask Lord Robert.

''no, of course not.'' answered Tom.

In the letter, Mary starts telling sorry for Tom, George and all her family, for leaving so suddenly. On the other hand, she asked everyone, not to despair with their loss, because she was not enduring to stay away from her beloved Matthew, so she chose to take own life and go be with her loved one.

''…_so, I want you to know, than I´m more happy now, here with Matthew, then if I had stayed on this earth, so Mamma, Papa, I love you both, then I ask, please, do not suffer with my departure, take good care of George and tell him always, that I love him very much. Yours always. Mary Crawley. PS: Tom, I must ask you a favor; when the time comes, please, could you allow George to call you Father? I think Matthew would approve and I will be very happy with that, so as Sybil…''_

When Lord Robert finishes the letter, everyone, even Dowager Violet, has tears in their eyes.

''oh Mary, why did you do that?'' asked Edith tearfully

''why she don't tell us she was depress, maybe if she told us, we could do something for her.'' Lady Cora seems completely desolate with Mary´s attitude.

''now, what we´re going to do?'' ask Tom suddenly.

''now we need to care on, dear Tom. It's really hard I know, but we need to take care of Downton´s Heir, as well we take care of little Sybil. And cheer our beloved ones memory.''said the Dowager Violet and this time, anyone disagree.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Now, the end of this story is here, thanks everyone for your patient and don´t forget the review, its realy important to me.**

**If you excuse-me, now i´m going to start my exhausted search for my next project. However, I do hope something comes along soon**

**Good Evening**

**Dr. Mois**


End file.
